


Happy Birthday

by xiaosinian



Category: Air America - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Mad Max Series (Movies), The Expendables (Movies), U.S. Marshals (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三个平行时空</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 梅尔吉布森/小罗伯特唐尼角色拉郎  
> 配对：《飞离航道》Gene/Billy  
> 《敢死队3》Conrad Stonebanks/《美国警官》John Royce  
> 《疯狂的麦克斯1-3》Max/《钢铁侠》Tony

Tony知道这是在梦里。  
他看见梦里的自己——那大概是自己？那确实和年轻时的自己的样貌一模一样，但他又觉得自己从来没像那人一样年轻过——那人哼着欢快的小曲打开了房门，让他得以看见屋内的景象，和他的住所比起来这里有些狭小，但也还不错，只是有点杂乱。他随着那人的脚步移动着，快速地四下观察来判定此人的身份。没有戴戒指，单身，看房间的样子大概也没有同居女友；很多飞机模型，热爱飞行和机械，等一下，墙上有一张合影，从制服来看他是个，至少曾经是个飞行员；电脑正开着，键盘脏兮兮的，电脑桌上也堆满了食物遗骸，不是沉迷于游戏就是以此为生，而窗外就是海边，这是个海景别墅，考虑到这点这人应该是个黑客什么的。  
这位曾经是飞行员的单身的黑客先生走上了二楼，看上去兴致很高，还有些紧张，一只手伸进裤兜里不知道在摸些什么，就保持着这样的姿势打开了房门，房间内阳光很明亮，Tony花了一会儿适应光线，等他能够看清时，立刻决定把单身两个字换掉。  
这位曾经是飞行员的基佬黑客先生有一个同性恋人。  
除此以外没什么能解释为什么会有一个赤裸的男人正躺在桌子上，身边摆放着各式佳肴，而他的身上涂抹着奶油和巧克力，黑色布料蒙着眼睛，一副任君采撷的姿态。  
“Billy，你要看到什么时候？”  
那位人体蛋糕开口，低沉的嗓音里有一丝不耐烦。Billy，Tony默念着这个名字，看来这个和他极为相似的年轻人果然并不是自己，当然，Tony Stark面对着这种美景也不会有那么羞涩的反应。Billy抓了抓头发，手脚都不知道该怎么协调移动地走了过去，小心地伸出一根手指滑过男人的腹部，如猫尾一样轻的触感令男人打了个哆嗦。男人皱了皱眉，还没来及开口就被Billy含住了耳朵，把他的耳垂吮吸的通红，又顺着耳根舔到脖颈，一只手在腹部，将奶油和巧克力涂了满手，抬起来抹在了对方脸上，再一点点舔掉，Tony没看清他俩是谁先吻上谁的，大概是他实在是不愿意直视这样黏黏糊糊秀恩爱的画面。  
终于，Billy抬起身来，他的双唇被吻得湿漉漉的，嘴角还有点融化的巧克力。“上帝啊，Gene，你真是太棒了。”他一边说着，一边走了几步，桌上还有一碗奶油，他将手蘸进去，把奶油涂在了Gene的阴茎上，就着黏腻的稠状物上下撸动。Gene微微张开了嘴，他脖子上的皮肤刚刚被舔的发红，现在他的脸颊也有一点。被蒙着眼睛Tony看不见他的全貌，但仅就露出来的部分而言这个男人足够迷人。  
“唔……”Billy俯下身去含住了被涂满的阴茎，Gene的脚趾蜷了起来，他的双手也想抓住些什么，但光滑的桌面没有任何可以抓握的部分，终于他把手指伸进了Billy的发间。Billy没有反抗，反而乐在其中地任由对方把握了节奏，阴茎在他的双唇间进进出出，奶油和唾液混杂着前液弄成湿漉漉的一片，他手口并用，还不时发出小狗一样的哼哼声，很快就逼得对方缴械投降。Billy全部咽了下去，又用舌头细细地清理干净，恶趣味地缓慢地从根部舔到顶部，Gene倒抽一口气，阴茎又有抬头的迹象，Billy却不管了，站直身体坐在了桌边的椅子上，将盘子一个个打开，扑鼻的香气连Tony都咽了口口水。  
“我要先吃点东西了。”Billy说着，把一些酱料倒在Gene的身上，一边吃东西一边用手指和叉子玩弄那些液体，连大腿内侧都不放过。但他一直观察着对方的表情，有几次Gene张开了嘴，他就立刻停下手，但男人还是保持了安静，抿紧嘴唇一言不发。  
Billy这么挑逗了好久，直到Gene的阴茎再次完全挺立，随着他每一次的触碰而微微发抖。他终于放下了手里的食物，考虑着下一步该干些什么，Gene开口：“把盘子撤下去，免得一会弄碎了。”  
“哦。”Billy听从了，在他转身走开的时候，Tony看见Gene露出了一个笑容。  
“好了吗？”Gene问。  
“恩。”Billy站在他身边端详着桌子上的男人，心不在焉地回答。  
一只胳膊抓住了Billy，下意识的挣扎中两个人一起滚到了地上。Gene一把扯掉眼前的遮挡，轻而易举地把Billy压在了身下，把胳膊上的乱七八糟的稠状物糊了Billy一脸。  
“是不是该我尝一尝了，恩，小鬼？”  
他们笑着打闹到了一起，Tony没顾得上自己要被闪瞎了这件事，他紧盯着Gene那双蓝眼睛，觉得好像在哪里见过，但又怎么都想不起来。  
在脱Billy的裤子的过程中，一个小盒子滑落出来掉在了地上，引起了Gene的注意。  
“这是什么？”他问。  
“打开看看。”Billy忽然又有些紧张。  
“哦，Billy，求婚这种事应该由我来吧。”Gene无奈地笑了。  
“有什么关系吗？”  
“因为我已经准备了。”  
“……无所谓了。”  
“要现在……”  
“一会儿。”Billy坚定地说，扭动着把裤子退了下来，露出已经硬了半天的阴茎。  
“你润滑过了？真饥渴。”Gene用阴茎抵住他的后穴，调笑着推送了进去，湿热的甬道立刻包裹了上来。快感让Gene停顿了一下，Billy主动地用腿缠住他的腰，让阴茎进入的更深。之前无数次的性爱早就让两具身体无比契合，很快就纠缠在一起，愉悦的毫不避讳的呻吟声在房间里响起。  
Tony无所事事地飘在半空，思维在“我为什么会做这种梦”和“那个男人我到底在哪里见过”两个问题之间徘徊着，忽然腿部一沉，眼前的画面像断电一样消失的无影无踪。

在他适应了突如其来的黑暗后，他意识到自己又到了一条漆黑的小巷。急促的跑步声传来，随后是一个男人的上气不接下气的喘息，男人不停地回头看，直到一道黑影拦在了他的面前。  
“别……”  
枪声响起，男人倒了下去。凶手露出了个野兽一样的笑容，蓝眼睛在夜色中幽深发亮。  
“别动，”声音在他背后响起，枪抵住了他的后脑，“手。”那人命令道，他别无选择，把双手背到了身后，被冰冷的手铐“咔嚓”一声拷住。  
“不是吧，警官，你们半夜都不休息的？”  
“因为你们也不休息啊，所以我要在我生日的晚上十点依然工作。”  
“你大概还要把我送到局里，录口供，调查，恐怕这是个不眠夜。做个交易怎么样？”  
男人说着，向后退了几步，身体贴上了警官的制服，手轻轻地摸上了对方勃起的阴茎：“怎么样，John？”  
“操，”John咒骂出声，一把扯住自己的囚犯，把他拽进了警车后座，对付着对方的皮带，“操你的，Stonebanks。”  
John扒下了这位臭名昭著的军火贩子的裤子，让他下身赤裸，一览无余的呈现在自己眼前，然后用枪指住了Stonebanks的头，命令道：“跪在地上，你知道该怎么做。”  
“就像你总做的那样？”  
一记响亮的耳光响起在警车里，军火贩子舔了舔嘴角的血迹，神色阴冷，但这只能让John更兴奋，他坐在后座上，向前挪动了一下，胯部正对着对方的脸，他已经完全勃起了，用枪勾勒着对方的面部轮廓，忽然用力地抵在了对方的下颌：“快点，Conrad，我的耐心有限。”  
上帝啊这到底是什么鬼，不同的GV拍摄现场吗，Tony想着。他能听出这个和自己有一张脸的警官的声音都已经因为兴奋颤抖了，就像在看黑化版，这让他有点别扭，但那个熟悉的蓝眼睛男人跪在地上的样子确实足够诱人，他想自己也应该试试。  
试试什么？他好像想起些什么，但只是一闪而逝，根本来不及捕捉。  
终于，Conrad跪着向前探身，双手被铐在背后，只能用嘴去解对方的裤子，不时碰到嘴角的伤口让他皱眉。John摸着他的头发就像在抚摸一条狗，看着对方艰难地动作着，温暖的气息喷在他的胯部，让他浑身酥麻。在Conrad把他的东西含进去的时候，他无法控制地向前冲撞，突如其来的顶撞让Conrad下意识后退，却被John一把扣住后脑，阴茎顶在他的喉咙处，异物感令他干呕，口水流了出来，和前液混在一起，滴落在车后座上。  
“一会儿你要舔干净。”John嗤笑着，但还是把阴茎退出来了一点，男人的蓝眼睛冷冰冰的抬起来直视着他，但那双又长又翘的睫毛可一点威胁性都没有，只能令John觉得再也没法忍受。  
他把阴茎抽了出来，在Conrad脸上擦干净，把人拽了起来压倒在后座上，握住了阴茎：“你硬了，我就说了你喜欢这个。”  
“我更喜欢你的嘴。”  
“但今天你可得不到了，”John跨坐了上去，“你只能得到下面的这张。”  
他扶着Conrad的阴茎，一点点送到自己体内，同时提醒着：“别乱动，否则我会把你就这样扔到大街上。  
他坐在对方的阴茎上，不急着动作，让自己适应着，同时点了根烟，不紧不慢地吸着，把烟雾吐在对方脸上，偶尔恶劣地收缩后穴。无法再增多的快感把Conrad吊在一个痛苦的边缘，他攥紧手指，避免自己发出什么声音，但灼烧的痛感让他低哼出声。John把烟按灭在他的乳头上，放声大笑，棕色的大眼睛里透着病态的光亮。  
在Conrad的瞪视下，John终于动了起来，按着自己喜欢的节奏操着自己，丝毫不管身下的人有多么迫不及待。但他没得意多久，很快，他皱起了眉，呼吸粗重了一些，他用手撸动着自己的阴茎，一脸的困惑和不情愿。  
Tony也很困惑，直到他听见Conrad说：“我可是比你更了解你的身体。”  
“闭嘴！”John恶狠狠地说。  
“还有十分钟，警官，希望你能把自己操射。”Conrad的眼中有了些愉悦，他靠在后座上看着身上的人拼命折腾着却始终没法得到极致的快感，露出了迷人的笑容。  
最后，John腿一软钉在了他的阴茎上，咬着下唇不想认输，但电子表的“滴”的一声提醒他们已经过了午夜十二点。“真遗憾，没能拿到你的生日礼物。”Conrad最后动作了一下，打开了手铐，捏住了小警官的下巴，像在玩弄自己的猎物。  
下一秒，形势调转，Conrad就像只野兽一样把John按在了身下，扯开他的双腿，打开到疼痛的地步，一拳重击在对方的腹部，压制了John拼命的反抗，重新把自己埋了进去。  
“你是我的婊子，对吧，警官先生？”疾风骤雨般的冲撞让John根本没法反驳，只能发出断断续续的喘息。  
“虽然你不太听话，宝贝儿，但我还是给你带了礼物，”伴随着一声呜咽，一个精致的阴茎环套在了John的阴茎上。  
漂浮在半空中的Tony叹了口气，果然人渣们也要秀恩爱的，他看着那两个人互相亲吻撕咬着，在今天这个特殊的日子，但他记不清哪里特殊了，本来他该觉得有点寂寞的，但他现在却完全不觉得，他只想赶紧回到自己的床上去，然后……然后做什么来着？

胸口的沉闷那他拉入另一个场景，他睁开眼睛，半天才终于确定他回到了现实。他把横在胸口的胳膊扔到了一边，开始思索这是不是上一次穿越平行空间的影响。在不同的空间里，不同的他正在用不同的名字和身份生活着。  
而那个熟悉的男人，哦，他想起来了，他从那个末日的平行世界里弄回来的蓝眼睛男人，救了他无数次的公路勇士，现在正呈大字躺在他床上的他的男朋友，槽糕的睡姿，他们一起睡在车里时可没发现这一点。  
Tony看了一眼手机上的日期，终于明白他为什么觉得这一天特殊了。身边的男人正好醒了过来，眨了眨那双蓝眼睛，过了一会儿才想起自己在哪个世界。男人笑了一下，轻声说：“生日快乐，Tony。”  
但笑容很快就消失了，好在Tony也早就习惯他的一脸不高兴了，他需要时间从末日里走出来。最重要的是，Tony知道他内里有多温柔，于是笑着回道：“谢了，Max。”  
“你今天有什么安排，宴会？还是实验室？”  
Tony忽然想到在梦里看到的那些，他有些心动，但又担心吓到他的公路勇士。他只能暗示性的说：“我有一些有趣的想法……”  
Max始终安静地看着他，让他几乎为自己的不纯洁感到羞愧。  
直到晚上他含着按摩棒被绑缚的无法移动，又被快感折磨的要哭出来时，才想起那个坑爹的末世确实娱乐项目少的可怜，然而最不缺的就是穿着sm装束放飞自我的神经病啊！

Max看着面前有着一双焦糖色大眼睛的中年男人，想起自己做的梦，笑了起来，真正的那种笑容，那让他看上去像是个野小子。他眨着自己那温柔的能融化钢铁的蓝眼睛，再一次轻声说：“生日快乐，Tony。”

end


End file.
